The place we found love
by Fran KT
Summary: Sad one-shot [some tissues would be needed]. Where everything began, things will end.


**A/N: It's been a hectic week for me and today has been very cloudy so this thing popped up my head while at work. A dear reader asked for a creepy one-shot, this might be it, although I tend to go for the tragic road. I had to run to the bathroom because my eyes turned red and puffy after I finished writing it and my coworkers looked at me weird, lol.**

 **Anyhow, pardon my grammar, I just finished it and I didn't proofread it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The place we found love_

* * *

 _Love is something that caught my attention. I used to live my life just focused on my own things: the trumpet. Since I was a young girl, people misunderstood my drive to be the best and accused me of being arrogant._

 _Children can be very mean._

 _When middle school started, I focused my attention on concert band and becoming the best of the trumpet section. Suddenly envy hit my classmates but I didn't mind, my goal was to reach the stars._

 _I always went to the second temple at the bottom of Mt. Daikichi and prayed to find more in life. I didn't pray to be a better trumpeter, I could do that without a deity's help._

 _I am that good._

 _When our second month in our band barely started, I saw you enter with unsure steps and something inside me fluttered. Now I had a mission, knowing your name and it didn't take me long. We became acquaintances after that._

 _We competed together and we got dud gold, you said some words to me and I took them the wrong way so I just didn't talk to you anymore._

 _Teenagers can be rude, too._

 _When I knew Taki-sensei was at Kitauji, I rejected Rikka's invitation immediately. I loved that man so deeply that it hurt. And then, you reappeared in my life and my heart reacted to you. I didn't ponder about the reasons because my priority was concert band, of course._

 _Then I spoke to you, after seeing you fail miserably so many times. We became a bit close and things moved along. And then we hiked Mt. Daikichi for the first time._

 _We did that every year after that and the reasons varied each time._

 _We became inseparable but I saw you as a friend. I did see how you checked me out but I paid no mind because Taki-sensei was the man of my dreams._

 _Or so, I thought._

 _Then we won all the competitions and headed to the Nationals. We trained hard and you had improved a lot. But then, you failed to tell me about Taki-sensei's wife and I got mad because I really trusted you._

 _That's why we didn't talk for a while and things got sour between us. Then I decided to tell you my secret too so we climbed that same mount, one more time, and things got cold and warm at the same time._

 _It was just a bittersweet feeling._

 _Jealousy wasn't part of my daily life but then Asuka-senpai happened._

 _Maybe you don't know that but I hated our senpai back then because she was getting all your undivided attention and you put me aside and I hated it._

 _I pulled my stunt too during those 'bronze' nationals and it fired back, as expected. I was sad and it was hard to cope with that without you by my side._

 _It took me months to finally be brave enough to stammer a second confession and this time I succeeded._

 _Taki-sensei was just a delusion, you were the real thing all the time, even if it took me a year to realize it._

 _A year after our first time hiking Mt. Daikichi, I confessed my love and we shared our first kiss, it was the best night of my life._

 _Being with you has been an adventure ever since. Our second and third year went by really fast and in a blink of an eye, we were planning where to go to college together. We chose Tokyo as our destination._

 _We actually rented a small and cozy apartment together and we were living the dream._

 _But then, there's no such thing as perfection._

 _You had always been a kind soul, trying to help others and that was your doom._

 _While I was distracted at a nearby music store, you let go of my hand. Trying to save a small kid that got to the middle of the street to grab his ball, you were hit by a car. When I heard the loud braking sound, I turned to look for you to found you lying on the floor bleeding. I ran and kneeled in front of you and blood stained my white sweater. I still sleep with it._

 _You just looked at me with all your love and said a quiet "I am sorry…I will love you forever, Reina" before your golden eyes turned dull. You died in my arms when your soul left your body and took mine with yours._

 _It was a week before our college graduation and one day before our fifth anniversary together, time that I was going to propose at Mt. Daikichi after serenading you with my shiny trumpet, as you used to call it._

 _That same trumpet is not shiny anymore and it has been sitting at the same place you left it last time you cleaned our small and cozy apartment._

 _Call me a coward but it's been a year since you left me behind and you hadn't been out of my mind for not even a second. You took my heart and soul with you and life is just not worth living if you're not part of it._

 _So today, on what should have been our sixth anniversary and maybe some months of marriage, I will have breakfast on that small café you liked, then take a walk to the park we used to have picnics together. After that, I will take a cab to Tokyo Tower, enjoy the view like we used to and finally, catch a train back to Uji. I will climb Mt. Daikichi one more time and enjoy the night view before jumping from our beloved place, the place where everything started and would end._

 _We will see each other soon my eternal love,_

 _Your trumpet goddess,_

 _Kousaka Reina._

"This is the letter she left on Kumiko's tomb before killing herself" Yuuko added with a whisper.

"Some people just can't live away from each other and those lovebirds were meant to be together" Natsuki added while sitting next to Kumiko's tomb.

"Life is just not fair" Midori sobbed and Hazuki hugged her.

"They are not here anymore but at least we can pay our respects in a way I know they would enjoy, so" Asuka withdrew her silver euphonium from her case while the other girls readied their instruments "one, two…"

Yuuko, Kaori, Haruka, Natsuki, Midori and Hazuki followed the older girl's lead and played Kumiko and Reina's favorite song: the place we found love. The same song Reina and Kumiko played during their first hike at Mt. Daikichi and that became their personal anthem.

It was a cloudy afternoon at the cemetery and it started drizzling slightly but the girls played the song surrounding Kumiko and Reina's tombs, they were buried next to each other.

Meters away, a trumpeter in a white dress that made her look like a snow princess held hands with a girl in shorts and a white and yellow blouse. Both were carrying their instruments and joined the girls playing around the tombs. When the song was about to end, both girls smiled at each other with love in their eyes, shared a sweet kiss and vanished when the last notes of the song faded out.

* * *

 **A/N: Death is a mystery and life can be unfair, review?**


End file.
